This invention relates in general to surgical instruments, and in particular relates to instruments for use with flexible tubing used in surgical procedures.
Heretofore a number of different surgical instruments have been suggested for use with flexible tubing. Among such instruments are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,701 to Botts, 3,625,472 to Rychlik and 2,245,030 to Gottesfeld. However, such previously suggested instruments have a number of disadvangages and limitations and have not been satisfactory in use and operation.
The surgical instrument suggested by the Botts patent has a number of disadvantages and limitations. The instrument is relatively complicated and would be relatively expensive to manufacture. Different instruments would be required for use by right-handed and left-handed individuals. The instrument could easily become entangled with tubing or fingers, which would be highly objectionable in surgery. When in use the Botts instrument must be employed with a to and fro motion, requiring the operator to be in an awkward position so as to strip the tube by moving the instrument toward him and then toward the patient. The instrument would be difficult to apply because one would have to open the instrument wide to overcome the U-shaped loop or guard before one could place the tubing between the rollers.
The Rychlik patent provides a device having a roller which can variably compress the tube to control the amount of fluid flow, and the Gottesfeld patent provides a roller clamp which is drawn along a tube to move fluid. These patents do not suggest an instrument which would obviate the disadvantages and limitations described above.